Eclipse-Class Super Star Destroyer
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy See also: Star Destroyers The only two Eclipse-Class Super Star Destroyers to be built began construction at approximately the same time as the destruction of the first Death Star, though their development was shrouded in so much secrecy that little else can be said about the process. The first of the line briefly fell into the hands of Tyber Zann, head of the criminal Zann Consortium, but the crime lord realized the Empire would never allow him to keep the ship (And would place his destruction above even that of The Rebel Alliance if he tried), and he abandoned it in space. Neither ship of the class was completed prior to the death of the Emperor. As the most powerful ships left in the known galaxy, they naturally served as focal points for efforts to prevent the Empire from collapsing, but ultimately both were destroyed before they could begin reconquering the galaxy. Capabilities At 17.5 kilometers in length, the Eclipse-Class Super Star Destroyer is shorter than a standard Super Star Destroyer, but it's a mistake to think of them as smaller. In fact, an Eclipse-Class masses much more than any other Super Star Destroyer ever built, and uses much of the additional mass to carry a keel-mounted axial Superlaser. The Eclipse-Class axial Superlaser is two-thirds as powerful as one of the component projectors of a Death Star Superlaser, and thus lacks the power to destroy a planet-sized target. It can, however, smash through any conceivable shields and render a planet uninhabitable or destroy any lesser target. The weapon is difficult to aim, however, requiring the entire ship to be aligned to do so. As a result, the Superlaser takes a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller in size than Colossal (Cruiser). The fighting capacity of an Eclipse-Class Super Star Destroyer is unmatched, and neither ship was destroyed by conventional forces. Had they not fallen to sabotage and trickery, it's not unreasonable to think the two massive ships might have rebuilt the Empire one system at a time, with or without supporting Starships. Eclipse-Class Super Star Destroyer Statistics (CL 50) Colossal (Station) Space Station Initiative: -4; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 20 (Flat-Footed 20), Fortitude Defense: 184; +20 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 6,000; Damage Reduction: 20; Shield Rating 500; Damage Threshold: 682 Offense Speed: Fly 1 Square (Starship Scale) Ranged: Superlaser +15** (See Below) Ranged: Heavy Turbolaser, Batteries (25) +15* (See Below) Ranged: Turbolaser, Batteries (25) +15* (See Below) Ranged: Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Batteries (25) +15 (See Below) Ranged: Heavy Ion Cannon, Batteries (25) +15* (See Below) Ranged: Tractor Beam, Batteries (8) +15* (See Below) Fighting Space: 2x2 Squares (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +194 Attack Options: Focused Fire (3x3 Squares) Special Actions: Tactical Fire (See Below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. **Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal (Cruiser) size. Abilities Strength: 354, Dexterity: 10, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 20 Skills: Initiative -4, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot -4, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 712,645 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 150,000 (Troops) Cargo: 600,000 Tons; Consumables: 10 Years; Carried Craft: 600 TIE Fighters, 96 TIE Bombers, Various Support Craft Hyperdrive: Class 2 (Backup Class 6), Navicomputer Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Superlaser (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +15 (-5 against targets smaller than Colossal (Cruiser) size), Damage: 8d10x50 Heavy Turbolaser, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +15 (-5 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 10d10x5 Turbolaser, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +15 (-5 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 7d10x5 Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +15, Damage: 6d10x2 Heavy Ion Cannon, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +15 (-5 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 3d10x5 (Ion) Heavy Concussion Missile, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +15 (-5 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 10d10x5, 4-Square Splash Tractor Beam, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +15 (-5 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: - (Grapple +194) Tactical Fire Super Star Destroyers of all kinds are exceptionally dangerous foes that can eradicate almost any enemy in mere moments. As a Standard Action, an Eclipse-Class Super Star Destroyer can forgo all attacks to provide Tactical Fire to all squares in a 3-square radius around itself. All allied Starships within that area gain a +1 bonus on attack rolls and deal +1 die of damage on a successful attack. Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Space Stations